Picturing Myself with You
by RememberME2199
Summary: She whispered to him, "Why is that Sebastian Michaelis? You like men and yet you don't want to photograph them."  Sebastian kept a straight and calm face, "I guess I haven't met a man pretty enough to photograph." Claude x Sebastian. Rough fluff. AU. Slight OOC. OC's. UkeClaude/SemeSebastian. No smut/lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Sebastian sighed impatiently as he checked his phone once more for a text from Bard. He had been standing out in the freshly laid snow for about half an hour now, waiting for his colleague to hurry up and pick him up from his small house. Sebastian adjusted his beanie on his freezing head and shivered in his black hoodie, regretting ever agreeing to carpool with Bard while his younger brother Ciel was borrowing his car for a whole week.

"Enough," Sebastian hissed as he started trudging down the pavement, taking his chances on the bus than waiting another minute for Bard. Just as he reached the mailbox of his neighbor's house he heard a long and annoying car horn blaring from behind him.

~BBBBEEEEEPPPPP. BEEP. BEEP~

"Aye! Sebastian, whatta ya' doing?," screamed Bard from the outside of his car window. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he turned around eyeing his irresponsible acquaintance. "Get in the car Sebastian, I still needa' pick up Mey and Finny. Don't wanna be late if ya' know what I mean." He let out a short laugh as he stuck his head back into the car. Sebastian grunted as he stomped back over to the car, he swung open the door, removed his backpack from his shoulder and got into the car. He then shifted uncomfortably in his seat, buckled his seat belt and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Took you long enough."

"Aw, Sebastian don't be such a jerk, I was only like what? Five, ten minutes late?"

"Thirty. You were thirty minutes late Bard."

Bard laughed. "Well I guess that's record time for me, eh?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes as Bard pulled back onto the road, on his way to pick up Finnian and Mey-rin

"Ello' Mey-rin," Finnian sang as his friend climbed into the backseat of the car. "Hello Finny," she smiled. "Hey Mey," Bard said looking at her through his rear-view mirror. "Hello Bardo." "Hello Mey-rin," Sebastian cooly said from the front seat. Mey-rin blushed at Sebastian's little greeting. "H-hello Sebastian, good morning," she nervously replied pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her small nose.

A still silent atmosphere settled in the car, Bard was concentrating on the road, Mey-rin replaying Sebastian's morning greeting in her head while staring at the snow covered city zooming by her eyes; Finnian busying himself with a garden book he happened to pick up from the college's library, and Sebastian rhythmically tapping his fingers to the 'Panic At The Disco' song he was listening to through his ear phones.

About another hour passed until Bard finally spotted the huge sign which read: ACADEMY OF ART UNIVERSITY.

"Aye, we're here guys," he flatly said. "Hey, Bardo, do you mind dropping me off at my course building?," pleaded Mey-rin. Bard nodded and drove towards the fashion building, they all said their goodbyes as Mey-rin grabbed her handbag and ran up the steps into her course building. Deciding it was the best choice, Bard then drove toward the landscape agriculture building to drop Finnian off. Finnian hugged Bard and tapped Sebastian's shoulder and he pranced out the car (with his backpack adorned with flowers) and through the modern glass doors of his course building. "Looks like it's just me and you Sebastian." Sebastian just nodded since he really couldn't hear Bard over the guitars and drums that attacked his ears and blended into a beautiful heavy metal melody. Bard then pulled up to the photography building, Sebastian paused his music, grabbed his backpack, and hopped up and out of the car. He stopped as he felt Bard pulling on his hoodie. " Oh, and Sebastian happy early birthday." Sebastian slightly smiled down at Bard, "Of course. Thank you Bard, and thanks for the ride, even though you were late."

Bard let go of Sebastian's clothes and put his hand back on the steering wheel.

"Aye, I just wanted to say it first and...hey wait whatta ya' mean-" Bard was cut off by the slamming of his car door. Sebastian chuckled as he saw Bard mumble something to himself and drive off.

Sebastian turned to the course building, hefted his backpack onto one shoulder, and put his earphones back into his ears. Smiling as he climbed up the stairs to the plexiglass building. Blind of the events that will soon change the course of his life.

[A/N:okay, this story will get better I'm sorry if it's a little slow. I'll try and update before May 21st. But your reviews keep me motivated and not lazy to update^ ^. tell me what you think. And blah, blah, blah.]


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian arrived to his classroom and took his usual seat next to the windows. Professional photographs of many things (ranging from insects to male and female models) decorated the contemporary room. College students socialized amongst themselves and shared pictures of their Thanksgiving break.

One student stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by a group of colleagues who were awestruck by what the student is holding.

"Ah! She's so pretty!"

"Is she a model?"

"Can I get her number?"

Sebastian's attention was suddenly caught and he gradually stood and made his way to the group. He grimaced once he saw his rival and ex-boyfriend, Ash Landers, holding up a 10x7 photograph of a very beautiful young woman. The woman had short, wavy silvery-white hair, lilac-purple eyes, and fair skin. She is wearing a puffy purple snow jacket and smiling warmly to the camera.

Sebastian has never been one for women, but he surely did find them pretty and his favorite thing to photograph. And he had to admit, the woman is very beautiful.

"Hey, Ash, what's her name?," asked a random male student.

Ash smirked, "Angela Blanc. We've recently been seeing each other over this Thanksgiving break. We met in a coffee shop." Ash looked at Sebastian as he said this, an intimidating smile tugging in his lips. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"But I thought you were gay," another student said.

Ash scoffed, "I'm bisexual, you idiot."

"The only one who should be calling anybody 'idiots' is me!"

All the students' faces blanched white as they scurried to take their seats. Their eccentric photography teacher snickered and sat on her desk. She had short black pixie-cut hair, wore red triangular glasses; and she always wears band tee's with a plaid skirt or pants (except on formal occasions). She lies about her real age (36, says she is 28) and her name is Ms. Fogelstrom.

[A/N: You pronounce it Foe-gull-strum]

Ms. Fogelstrom clapped her hands twice and kicked off her red heels and adjusted her glasses.

"Okaiee, over this month's break I've had the pleasure of grading your portfolios.."

The class whispered and exchanged anxious and excited glances.

..."And they were all...horrible!"

The class gasped, everyone obviously taken aback by their teacher's words. Next she hefted a huge bag from underneath her desk and unzipped it revealing everyone's portfolio. She passed them out to the right people.

"I want you to look at your own and tell me what you see.."

Sebastian sighed and opened his portfolio, and raised a brow when he noticed his teacher wasn't lying.

Every page in his portfolio was a photograph of women, young and old.

"With that being said, your new assignment is to break your barrier and photograph the opposite of what you feel most comfortable."

Sebastian groaned and rolled his head back. He was met with Ms. Fogelstrom looking over him from behind, "Problem Sebastian?"

Sebastian smirked, "It seems you've given me quite the challenge Ms. Fogelstrom."

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, "Well good you need one, you may have potential but you're too shy to stray from women."

She set her forehead on his nose and looked at him with wide eyes (another weird action she is known for).

She whispered to him, "Why is that Sebastian Michaelis? You like men and yet you don't want to photograph them."

Sebastian kept a straight and calm face, "I guess I haven't met a man pretty enough to photograph ma'am."

Ms. Fogelstrom sighed then walked away from Sebastian.

"Well en-tee-ways [anyways] I have great news! She stood on her desk over dramatically and pointed to a young man with curly hair in the front.

"Paul! Lights!"

Paul sighed loudly, stood and slowly made his way to turn off the lights. Once he did Ms. Fogelstrom used a clicker to turn on the projector and lower a screen. A PowerPoint began.

"This year, the Academy of Art along with many other art schools across nation have agreed to team up and hold the Great Art Fair!"

There were murmurs of excitement from the class.

"The art show will be held at the Museum of Contemporary Canadian Art in Toronto, Canada (and the surrounding area) during the month of February for a 5-day period. Only the senior graduates will be able to participate though, and you are only able to submit no more than five."

The murmuring grew to a loud whisper.

"And one more thing, there will be three winners, but let's just say the prize for the first one...Drums! Paul!"

Paul looked up from his camera, sighed loudly again, and drummed rhythmically on his desk.

"And first place winner receives not only $50,000 in cash, but their own art gallery show and a 2013 hybrid ford fusion!"

The class burst into loud gasps and excited conversation. It was too loud for Ms. Fogelstrom.

"Everybody shutup!"

The class shutup and remained quiet.

Paul clicked back on the lights and Ms. Fogelstrom turned the projector off and put the screen back up.

She gleefully clapped her hands, "Now let's get on with the lesson shall we?"

College courses ended and Sebastian gathered his things and left the classroom to the bus stop. He wasn't about to wait another thirty minutes to get picked up by Bard, who was just three buildings away from him. On his way from campus, some people stopped to wish him a happy twenty-fifth birthday. He acknowledged them and arrived at the bus stop.

When the bus arrived, Sebastian stepped on, paid the admission and took a window seat. He put his earphones in and turned to his Pierce the Veil playlist.

S: 'I wonder what I should do for this art fair... I don't want to take anymore pictures of women. Ms. Foglestrom would kill me... I need an attractive man, yeah, my birthday wish this year is to see one..'

The bus pulled up a block away from his

house. Sebastian trudged through the snow and pulled the keys from his pocket. To his surprise the door was already unlocked. He took one earphone out of his ear and reached for the silver pocket knife he kept in his other pocket. He opened the door slowly, his living room is covered in shadows. He stepped in carefully and shut the door behind him softly.

Sebastian paused his music and held up the knife defensively.

"Hello?," he called irritated.

He walked through the kitchen and turned on the light. He also took the liberty of turning the light on in his living room.

Sebastian creeped up his steps into his room. Just as he was about to turn on the light, a hand shot out and slammed the door closed. Sebastian grew alarmed and began to turn around. Just as he was about to, another hand shot out and covered his mouth. He accidently dropped his knife as a lithe arm wrapped around his torso.

"Happy twenty-fifth...Sebas-chan!~"


	3. Chapter 3

"Happy twenty-fifth...Sebas-chan!~"

Sebastian's widened crimson eyes slowly drooped in irritation as he heard the most flamboyant voice come from the most flamboyant man he's ever met. He easily shrugged loose of Grell's bond on his body and over his mouth. Sebastian clicked his bedroom lights on and pulled his hoodie over his head.

"What are you doing here Grell?," he sighed annoyingly.

Grell leaned on Sebastian's chest and seductively circled his finger on the white shirt he is wearing.

Grell giggled, "I'm on a mission."

Sebastian raised a brow and pushed Grell off. "Oh? To do what, steal my virginity?," he asked sarcastically.

Grell pouted, "Sadly, no. But I am here to take you to your surprise!"

Sebastian was now on his bed removing his shoes, "This was surprise enough, now leave. I don't know how you got into my house but-"

Sebastian gasped when he saw Grell rummage through his closet, clothes were thrown everyone.

"Get out my house!"

Grell looked back at him with puppy eyes, a pair of Sebastian's boxers in hand.

"But Sebas-chan, I came all the way over here...not to mention gas money, and it was cold, and all that time spent trying to pick your lock and disarm your security system..."

Sebastian's eye twitched in annoyance and he rested his hand on his forehead. "If I agree to go with you wherever it is, will you please leave me alone?"

Grell nodded, squealed and hugged Sebastian's boxers closer to him.

Sebastian walked to his kitchen and grabbed a SunnyD from his refrigerator. He leaned on his counter and drank it, waiting for Grell to finish doing his hair from inside the bathroom. Sebastian did grow a little anxious as to where they were going though. He walked to his bedroom and grabbed one of his smaller, less expensive cameras. If it turned out to be fun he wanted to savor the moment.

He stopped in front of his door mirror and eyed himself.

Sebastian is wearing a diagonally crossed black and white shirt, a black and ash gray casual suit jacket, black jeans, and casual black dress shoes. He smiled at himself and walked out of his bedroom, when he bumped into Grell.

Grell styled his hair slightly wavy; and he wore a white button up shirt [with the first two unbuttoned], a red cardigan sweater, black skinny jeans, and red boots with black laces that went up a little above his ankles. All topped off with a black lacy bow positioned in the back of his head.

"Sebas-chan, you look wonderful!" Grell cupped his hands together and kicked his leg up behind him, he stood in the position a school-girl would.

Sebastian wore a neutral look, "And you look less flamboyant that ever. Good effort."

Grell swooned, "Well then, let us be off!~"

Grell's red car parked in front of one of the many photography museums in town. Sebastian widened his eyes, a little surprised. They got out of the car and walked through the sliding glass doors. A banner that read 'Welcome to the Museum of Photographic Arts' hung in the cozy and modern lobby.

"I'm surprised Grell."

Grell squealed and hugged Sebastian's arm, dragging him to the elevator on the lobby floor of the rectangular-shaped facility.

"Close your eyes," Grell whispered seductively in Sebastian's ear. Sebastian shivered in disgust and closed his eyes, making sure to keep caution.

They arrived to the floor. "Okay, open your eyes!"

Sebastian opened his eyes and his mouth shaped an "o" when he saw all his friends and family scream "Happy Birthday!" at him.

The third floor is decorated with silver, white, and black balloons. Table were set up for snacks, the cake, and some gifts. His cake is metallic gray with black piping, with a fondant 3D camera on the third tier, and 'Happy Twenty-fifth written in cursive on the second tier of the cake.

Sebastian laughed and greeted all who came with a hug.

The party commenced and everyone joked and were having a good time. Sebastian took snapshots of everyone. He felt a tap on his shoulders and he turned around to see his younger brother Ciel.

"Ciel," he smirked.

"Don't get so slap-happy, I'm just wishing you a happy birthday from mom, dad, and myself."

Ciel handed him a photograph, Sebastian took it and read the back of it;

'Happy Birthday from London!' was written in black cursive. 'Love you, warm regards' was written in blue cursive. Sebastian smiled and flipped it back over to see a picture of his step father, Vincent Phantomhive. And his mother, Rachel Phantomhive-Michaelis .

[A/N: Sebastian decided to keep his mother's maiden last name at eighteen.]

They were both wearing sunglasses, smiling at the camera on what seemed like a red tour bus. Sebastian smiled wider and hugged Ciel. Ciel smiled small and hugged him back. After about seven seconds Ciel pushed him away.

"Okay, enough," he smirked. "I have a girlfriend you know."

Speaking of his girlfriend, Lizzy Midford, she arrived and latched onto his arm. She wished Sebastian a happy birthday. He acknowledged her and excused himself.

Just as Sebastian was about to get some punch he heard a sigh from behind him. He turned around to see his love-hate friend William T. Spears.

William crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, "Happy Birthday...Sebastian."

Sebastian grinned devilishly, "Why, I didn't think you cared that much William."

William tsked. "It's not like that! Grell, Ronald, and Undertaker dragged me along. They forced me here, I came home about to ready myself for the next day; before I had Undertaker in my living room, Ronald is tying me up, and I was thrown in Grell's car!"

Sebastian snickered, "What a sight I would've loved to see, you all bound up like that." Pervy thoughts crossed his mind. Williams's face blanched white and he left for the crowd awkwardly.

It was about 10:30 now and Sebastian opened gifts. He mainly just got gift cards, cd's, money, clothes. But, his favorite gift was the Canon EOS-1Ds Mark III Canon digital camera he recieved from Ciel, and both his parents.

Sebastian's mouth formed another "o" and he looked at Ciel with widened eyes.

"This camera is listed at $6,999. How'd you guys pay for it?"

[A/N: Thanks to my mom and her photography "smarticles" + google. The Canon EOS-1Ds Mark III Canon, is really $6,999. That's all enjoy the rest of the story^ ^]

Ciel raised his hand and smirked, "We save our money. Now just shutup and enjoy it."

After the gifts, Sebastian cut his cake and excused himself for the bathroom.

The bathroom is located on the lobby floor. He took the elevator, got to the bathroom, used it and washed his hands. He stepped back in the elevator and sighed.

"Well, I really don't want to go back there, it's too crowded. I need to breathe."

Sebastian pressed the "2" on the button panel, the elevator carried him to the second floor. He cleaned some dirt from underneath his black nails then stuck his hands in his pockets once the doors opened. He smiled as he stepped out. There were only about 10 people there. Sebastian sighed in relief and began looking at the beautiful photographs. The floor is huge, and the photographs ranged from 20x20 to 5x11; and it also ranged from pictures of people to grass. They all stood behind glass frames.

Sebastian's favorite piece is a black and white 20x20 photo of two men holding each other's faces tenderly. One man's eyes were closed and he is smiling, the other's eyes are half-lidded and he is just inches away from kissing his lover, their lips barely brushing each others.

S: 'If only I could photograph men like that,' he thought as he walked up to the picture.

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly and he stopped. In front of him sat a man [on a bench] who looked no younger or older than him. The man is kind of pale, his hair is violet-black and kind of wavy; with some of it that curled upwards on the top. He is wearing black glasses, a black hoodie with the Spiderman logo on the back, dark blue skinny jeans, and black snow boots that came a little above his ankles. He is holding a sketchbook and sketching swiftly with a mechanical pencil. Sebastian noticed that he too had black nails and had earphones in. Sebastian casually walked behind the mysterious young man and peered over his shoulder. He could hear some of his music, it sounded like Sleeping with Sirens. Sebastian gaped in awe, the sketch he was creating is of the photo of the two men. It is so photo-realistic it looks like a print.

Sebastian walked to a bench to the left of the one the man. He sat to where both feet were on the bench, Sebastian pulled the camera he brought from home out of his pocket. He angled himself and snapped a picture of the man.

Sebastian smiled, the light played perfectly in his pictures- he always knew how to take a good one. He took about ten at different angles, the man never noticed.

Sebastian smirked and looked through his photos. Unaware of who approached him.

"May I help you?," asked a rather apathetic voice from above him. Sebastian looked up slowly, the man is standing above him. He took an earplug out and gripped a little tighter to his sketchbook. Sebastian was mesmerized by the man's golden eyes, they looked rather beautiful.

"You're rather photogenic you know," Sebastian smirked.

"Yes well..."

"And you have rather beautiful eyes."

Sebastian was standing now, the both were equal height.

The man blushed slightly and looked away.

"Yes well, I don't appreciate you photographing me..please stop."

Sebastian hummed shortly and his mouth settled in a tight, straight line.

"...I'm sorry.." Sebastian erased the pictures and kept one [the best one].."But, I am curious, what's your name?"

The man looked back at him, and studied him for something. After a long pause he finally answered, "Claude Faustus."

"Claude Faustus." Sebastian liked the way the syllables rolled over his tongue.

Claude checked the time in his iPod and tensed. He fast-walked to his sling-pack and stuffed his belongings inside.

"I need to go," he said tensely.

"Why?," Sebastian inquired, coming closer to Claude.

He put his sling-pack on and turned to Sebastian.

"It's incredibly late, and getting incredibly cold. I need to go."

"Wait." Sebastian grabbed his hoodie, "Wouldn't you want to know my name?"

Claude smiled small, "I won't be running into you anytime soon, so I wouldn't care."

Sebastian let go of him.

Claude jogged towards the elevator and turned again.

"But I have to admit, you are very pretty, for a man that is.." He added the last five words with a smirk and disappeared into the elevator.

Sebastian looked back down at his camera and studied his best picture of Claude.

"Looks like I got my birthday wish after all," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N: Hey! Enjoy this chapter! PTV's Collide with the Sky inspired this chapter. [And the kids at my school.] I loved writing this chapter. And I hope you love reading it. Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Review!]

Sebastian parked his car in the mall parking lot. The time on his dashboard read 7:00 am. He sighed as he turned the engine off, stretched and yawned. Sebastian is thirty minutes early to his job, a HotTopic employee. Sebastian decided to leave earlier to dodge the freeway traffic, and because he was finally happy to get his car back from his younger brother Ciel. The sun seemed to be a little late at rising, it peeked a little over the clouds, bathing them in orange yellow and pink.

Sebastian yawned once more and adjusted his seat so he was able to lean back in it. He crossed his hands over his stomach and closed his eyes.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••

A red painted fingernail tapped on Sebastian's car window. He opened one crimson eye and looked to see who it was. A young woman in her middle twenties waved at him. She has short black hair (that is cut very boyish), brown eyes, and a silver labret and Marilyn Monroe piercing. She waved gleefully at him. Sebastian smirked and stepped out of his car into the crisp, morning air. It stopped snowing in their town a week ago, but chunks of it still littered the ground, tops of buildings, and in bushes and trees.

"Chris-Anne," Sebastian smiled as he held his arms open to embrace his favorite co-worker.

"My little boy!" Chris-Anne hugged Sebastian.

[A/N: Chris-Anne calls Sebastian her "little boy" because she tends to care for him and act more mature than him in most situations.(Even if they are both the same age of 25).]

Sebastian laughed as he patted the shorter one's head. She left his warm embrace and pulled him towards the mall entrance.

"C'mon, our shift starts in five minutes. I've still gotta get the store doors open!"

Sebastian locked his door by clicking the button on his car keys.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••

Chris-Anne popped a Pierce the Veil cd into the store's stereo radio. They straightened the merchandise and hung signs up for sales and discounts. Both of their jackets were discarded, revealing their monthly employee uniforms of new inventory. This month's were new band tees from Paramore.

Chris-Anne: "I see you took my advice."

Sebastian looked up from the cd rack and looked at her confused.

Sebastian: "Huh?"

Chris-Anne tapped her bottom lip with two fingers. Sebastian touched his lip and smiled.

Sebastian: "My piercings?," he laughed, "I got them two days after my birthday last week. I had some extra money and decided to finally get them."

Sebastian's piercings consisted of silver snake bites, the ring type.

Chris-Anna rolled her eyes and clapped her hands twice. "Opening time!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••

Two more employees arrived about an hour after the mall opened. An Asian girl with long purple and black hair [who goes by the name Kimmy] and a black guy in his early twenties [who goes by the name TJ and looks like Donald Glover.]

The clock read 9:30 am and a few people started to pour into the mall. By 1:45 pm the mall and stores were crowded.

Kimmy and TJ worked the registers of the busy store while Chris and Sebastian were on the floor assisting people. Chris greeted another person who walked into the store. Sebastian [who is in the back folding new shirts and placing them in the right cubbies] glanced up and turned back to his work. About five seconds passed before his eyes widened and realization hit him; the person who just walked in is Claude Faustus. Claude is wearing a dark gray, heavy hoodie, dark jeans, and gray converse.

Sebastian quickly finished his work, he stuffed the last three shirts sloppily in random cubbies. Next, he weaved gracefully and skillfully through the crowd to Chris-Anne. Once he got to her, he pulled her aside to talk into her ear.

Sebastian: "That's him."

Chris-Anne: "Who?"

Sebastian: "The guy I told you about, Claude Faustus."

Chris-Anne looked excitedly over the crowd, scanning everyone with her eyes. Sebastian described to her what he is wearing, and she finally found him by the hair dye and extensions.

Chris-Anne: "Follow me." She pulled Sebastian through the thick crowd to hide behind the giant rack of CDs, right across from Claude who now scanned the discount rack.

They peered through to the CDs to look at him.

Chris-Anne: "This is totally stalker status."

Sebastian 'tsked' when a heavy set woman blocked his view of Claude.

Sebastian: "I've got an idea." He whispered it into Chris-Anne's ear, she laughed. Next, she pressed the TALK button on the mini store walkie-talkie.

Chris-Anne: "..TJ.."

(Over the walkie-talkie) TJ:..static.."Yeah?"..static..

Chris-Anne: "Come to the floor, and trade places with Sebastian."

TJ: "Why?"..static..

Chris-Anne: "Sebastian is about to make his move."

TJ laughed: "Yessir."

Chris-Anne smirked at Sebastian: "Don't say I never did nothing for ya'."

Sebastian kissed her on the forehead: "Thanks shorty," he joked. She slapped his butt playfully.

Chris-Anne: "Go get your man little boy."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••

Sebastian scanned peoples' merchandise whilst looking out for Claude. He heard someone trying to talk over his own walkie-talkie; he picked it up while multi-tasking with scanning and bagging store items.

Sebastian: "Yeah?"

TJ: ..static.."Get ready, 'he' is coming over.."..static.."Good luck.."..static..

Sebastian looked up to spot TJ giving him a double thumbs up with a stink eye. Sebastian smirked.

He waited almost impatiently and eagerly for Claude to come over. Kimmy slapped him softly on the stomach.

Kimmy: "Keep your cool, dude."

Sebastian rubbed his stomach mockingly, "Yeah...sure.."

Claude finally arrived at Sebastian's register and set his things down; men's dark skinny jeans, black nail polish, purple lipstick, and some wing-shaped earrings.

Claude didn't even recognize Sebastian at first glance.

Sebastian grabbed the items and smiled.

Sebastian: "Too bad I don't have my camera with me."

Claude tilted his head, an emotionless look on his face.

Claude: "Pardon?"

Sebastian: "Well..you are rather photogenic."

Claude's eyes widened slightly and he studied Sebastian's face.

Claude: "You're the guy from the photography museum."

Sebastian: "It's nice to meet you again Claude Faustus."

Claude: "I'm surprised that you remembered my name," he said with an apathetic look.

Sebastian laughed small as he scanned Claude's items.

Sebastian: "New outlet?" (he is referring to the earrings and lipstick.)

Claude looked down to the items: "...I am buying them for my step sister, Hannah, her birthday is in a few days."

Sebastian nodded as he bagged the items and rang up Claude's total.

Sebastian: "I feel as I should give you my name, we've met again..haven't we?"

Claude grabbed money from his spiderman themed wallet and handed the money to Sebastian.

Claude: "No need, Sebastian.."

Sebastian looked down at his shirt, he found he had an oval-shaped, black and white checkerboard name tag on that read: Hello. My name is Sebastian.

Sebastian: "Well lookie there.."

Claude smirked as he was handed the black HotTopic bag and his change. He thanked Sebastian then turned to leave. Sebastian grabbed him by his sleeve, Claude turned back around, his brow arched.

Sebastian: "..My lunch break is in forty-five minutes.."

Claude: "..And..?"

Sebastian: "I was wondering; would you like to have lunch with me..to get to know each other better."

Claude pulled his phone out his back pocket and checked the time, 2:10 pm.

Claude: "I guess I could wait.. I am a bit hungry."

Sebastian let Claude's sleeve go and smiled with closed eyes: "Of course, I won't be long."

Claude: "See you in forty-five minutes."

He walked out of the store.

Most of everyone left the store, only about six people were left. TJ and Chris-Anne joined Kimmy and Sebastian at the registers.

Chris-Anne: "What happened?"

TJ: "Lucked out?"

Kimmy: "..."

Sebastian: "We're gettin' lunch together."

Chris and Kimmy squealed and TJ high-fives Sebastian. Chris pulled them in a group hug while jumping up and down. It drew some people's stares.

Chris-Anne: "My baby's got a date!"

Sebastian blushed: "Cchhrriiss~"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••

Sebastian walked with Claude through the semi-crowded mall hallway.

Sebastian: "I admire your patience.."

Claude nodded: "If I wasn't so hungry, I would've left," he joked, feeling a little comfortable.

Sebastian chuckled and tugged lightly on his hood.

Sebastian: "Why don't you take this off?"

Claude tensed and pulled his hood from Sebastian's light grasp.

Claude: "It's a little cold dontcha' think?"

He looked up at the sky light on the mall's ceiling. The sun shone through a few light gray clouds.

Sebastian: "Cold? It's like 75 degrees."

Claude lowered his eyelids and sighed: "Then it just must be me."

Sebastian grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the giant food court.

Sebastian: "You need something warm Claude. Good thing, I know a few guys."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sebastian and Claude sat down at an empty two person table. A bowl of chicken curry sat on each of their forest green trays. Agni and Prince Soma's Curry Palace was printed on the napkins.

Claude thanked Sebastian and ate some of the curry. His eyes widened and a smile slowly spread on his face.

Claude: "This tastes so good, it needs a little something though.."

Sebastian's face grew nervous: "I'd advise against it."

Claude opened a pack of saltine crackers and broke them up in small pieces to throw in his bowl of curry.

Claude: "Nonsense."

Before he was able to add the crackers, and brown pigmented hand stopped him by the wrist. Claude looked up to see a young man with dark violet hair and brownish-gold eyes, he appeared Indian. It is Soma of Agni and Prince Soma's Curry Palace glared at him.

Soma: "What do you think you are doing?"

Claude: "I'm just adding some crackers to my curry."

Soma: "Absolutely not! The curry is good as it is, you don't need these cheap crackers to 'enhance' your meal!"

Soma grabbed the crackers from him and tossed them over his shoulder. Claude furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion.

Claude: "Then what sense does it make to hand them out to the people who buy your food?"

Soma let go of Claude's wrist and crossed his arms over his chest.

Soma: "So they'll dull in comparison to Agni's curry. The best curry!"

Claude: "That makes no sense!"

Sebastian only sipped and ate his curry whilst enjoying the sight of Claude.

S: "Claude looks pretty cute with his face looking angry like that."

Sebastian pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture of Claude. Claude's face twisted into a look of annoyance as Soma began to rant about curry.

Sebastian snapped a few more photos and set the best one as his wallpaper. After, he politely asked Soma to leave them be, with a hint of threatening in his voice. Soma shivered slightly at Sebastian and left. Before he left, he snatched up all of the saltine crackers Claude happened to grab and threw them in the trash.

They finished their meal.

Claude wiped his mouth with his napkin: "Well that was certainly interesting."

Sebastian chuckled. Claude stood and cleared his tray from the table, Sebastian did the same. Sebastian returned the table to see Claude walking away.

"Claude," Sebastian called.

The golden-eye man turned and smiled at Sebastian, he is well in the crowd of people now.

"You forgot something in the table Sebastian," he responded loudly. Claude turned back around and disappeared into the crowd of people.

S: "Forgot something."

Sebastian looked back down at the table and picked up a small piece of paper. He smiled triumphantly at what he read. On the piece of paper were the words:

'Text Me' followed by a phone number.


	5. Chapter 5

[Sorry for updating so late. Enjoy the story. Hope you like this chapter^_^]

"Wunderbar!," Ms. Foglestrom shouted while twirling with her bare feet up in her red, leather swivel chair. She clutched Sebastian's camera to her chest and squealed in delight. Sebastian only smirked and crossed his arms as he witnessed his eccentric photography teacher squeal in delight at his picture of Claude. Ms. Foglestrom exclaimed, "He is absolutely beautiful!" in four different languages; german, japanese, english, and spanish.

Sebastian: "So I take it that you like the pictures?"

Ms. Foglestrom: "I've only had fantasies about men like this, and now it seems as if they've come true!"

Sebastian chuckled lowly: "Well besides the fact that he is 100% gay and is young enough for himself to be your son. I'm afraid he is way over your league ma'am."

Ms. Foglestrom pouted as the class laughed silently at Sebastian's joke.

Outraged, Ms. Foglestrom snatched an expo marker from her white board and threw it at the back wall to silence the class.

Ms. Foglestrom: "Stop laughing and copy these notes you dick heads!"

The class gulped and nervously, rapidly, and silently copied the notes on the board.

She turned back to Sebastian: "I hope you got his number."

Sebastian smirked: "Way ahead of you on that one."

She handed the camera back to Sebastian, and twirled absentmindedly in her swivel chair: "Well, it seems like you're having quite the upper hand in this new assignment. I actually wouldn't mind if you keeping photographing him, as long as he is doing something different in each photograph."

Sebastian acknowledged this and smiled warmly at her: "Of course Ms. Foglestrom, thank you."

Ms. Foglestrom: "Remember, keep in natural, nothing forced."

Sebastian walked back to his seat, upon returning to it he noticed his ex-boyfriend Ash Landers narrowing his eyes at him. Sebastian smiled and winked mockingly at him. Ash's face twisted in disgust and he looked back down to his notes.

Sebastian took his seat near the window and quickly copied the notes. Moments later the class is silent, except the sound of pencils and pens scribbling on paper, mechanical lead breaking (along with the "tsk" that comes seconds after that), and Ms. Foglestrom speaking instruction to the class.

Sebastian looked outside the window, it is a rather rainy day in their town today. And he knew he couldn't take Claude out today, Claude couldn't stand the cold. It seemed more like a phobia than a dislike though. He usually locked himself in his warm house on cold days; drawing or painting, cooking, sometimes even caring for his half brother Alois.

They've had a healthy friendship for almost a good week and a half now; neither of them wanted to take a step into dating at the moment.

Sebastian sighed and rested his head on his knuckles; it is Wednesday and he wanted to go home, no, he wanted to hang out with Claude, knowing that they both grew easily bored at their separate homes. Sebastian stretched and doodled some pictures of kittens on his notes.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Claude wrapped up in his snuggie tighter as he lounges on his sofa, his laptop rested in his lap. The heater is on, and it brought the temperature of Claude's condo up to seventy five degrees. There was a rattling of cups from the kitchen and Claude looked up momentarily to see his step sister, Hannah Anafeloz, carry two teacups on a silver serving tray into the living room.

She smiled warmly at him and handed him the cup: "I made you some jasmine and citrus tea."

Claude thankfully took the drink and returned her smile: "Thanks Hannah."

Hannah took a seat next to Claude on the sofa, she curled her legs underneath herself and rested her head on Claude's shoulder. It is silent in the condo, except for the sound of Claude's fingers typing away on his laptop. Hannah watched nonchalantly as her brother just about finished today's online classes for the Art Center College of Design.

She sipped her tea as she remembered when Claude told their parents he wanted to go to art college and major in illustration, digital art, drawing and minor in painting; he was about fourteen when he told them. Their mother supported him 100% while their father scolded Claude for it and told him to do something better with his "useless life."

Hannah's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Claude's cellphone vibrate on the glass coffee table. Hannah reached to pick it up and answered the text; Claude didn't care.

Hannah: "Well, I guess it's time for me to go now." She closed the text and stood up, finishing her tea, and brushing herself off.

Claude: "Why?"

Hannah smirked: "Your boyfriend's coming over, he wants you to keep the door unlocked for him." She sauntered into the kitchen.

Claude rolled his eyes: "We're just friends Hannah."

Hannah chuckled: "For now.."

Claude rolled his eyes: "Shutup."

Hannah walked back into the living room and kissed the top of her step brother's head: "Keep warm, stay safe, love you."

Claude smirked: "Love you too, sister."

Hannah put on her rain jacket and boots and walked out the door, leaving it unlocked.

•••••••••••••••••••

Sebastian opened the door to Claude's condo, the rain is coming down harder and Sebastian was getting soaked. He took his boots and socks off outside before stepping in on the brown, hardwood floor. Claude is nowhere to be seen in the living room. Sebastian discarded his wet jacket and hung it on the wall coat hanger. The only thing that is wet on Sebastian is his hair.

Sebastian: "Claude? Hello?"

Sebastian walked into the living room and noticed a dent in the sofa where Claude sat, it is still a little warm so he probably just got up moments before Sebastian had arrived. Sebastian also noticed Claude's open laptop.

Sebastian hummed: "He must of just finished his classes.."

He walked up the stairs that led to the second floor. The second floor consisted of two bedrooms; a master and a guest, and two bathrooms; a master and a guest. Plus a small studio.

He heard water running from the master bathroom inside the master bedroom. Sebastian smirked as he stepped inside of Claude's warm bedroom. His pajamas were spread neatly on his fairly large bed. Sebastian plopped down on Claude's bed and grabbed his old sketchbook from the night stand. He flipped through the book and smiled at Claude's photo-realistic drawings, some of them were cartoons too.

His favorite is the one on the third page, Claude told him that it was an assignment he had to do for his drawing class, a self portrait. The self portrait was from Claude's waist up, he was laying on his side on a bed with white sheets; he wore a plaid shirt with all the buttons unbuttoned revealing his well toned chest. Both his hands were placed underneath his cheek, and his violet-black was a little longer (up to his shoulders) and some was tied into a messy ponytail, his glasses were gone and he smirked in the picture.

Sebastian still remembered Claude talking about the drawing:

~FLASHBACK~

Claude: "I was rather rebellious at this time, I hardly cared what people told me, mostly my father." Claude laughed, "My father hated the fact that I would wear my hair long and refuse to cut my it at this time too, he told me that it was "too gay".

Sebastian chuckled: "But you never listened?"

Claude: "No, after telling my parents of my affection towards men my father became very...abusive, verbally. The verbal abuse was targeted at myself, then later at my step sister for her body, and my half brother for his lack of "acting like a man."

Sebastian became silent.

Claude chuckled: "Don't feel sorry, I also remember after I drew this picture I made a copy and gave it to my dad as a Christmas present, he was disgusted to say the least.."

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Sebastian shut the book and laid it back down on the nightstand, he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

••••••••••••

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian opened one crimson eye to see Claude staring at him from above. Claude had sweats on and a thermal top, he is drying his hair with his towel.

Sebastian stretched and sat up: "Ah man, how long was I out?" He rubbed the top of his head.

Claude: "About thirty minutes, I took the liberty of drawing you though."

Sebastian: "What?"

Claude: "Mhmn." He walked over to his big sketch pad and flipped it open, showing Sebastian the picture.

Claude: "I have to do some still life drawings for my assignment this week. And you made the perfect cut."

Sebastian smirked: "Well, next is your turn then."

Claude set the sketch pad down and walked to his bathroom for the blow dryer: "Pardon?"

Sebastian slipped out of Claude's bed and walked into the brightly lot bathroom, he leaned on the sink.

Sebastian: "I showed my photography teacher the picture I took of you in the museum and the mall, she loves you...and the pictures by the way. She's told me that she has 'only fantasized about men like you,'" Sebastian copied her high and flamboyant voice with some-what perfection.

Claude furrowed his brows and felt pretty awkward, he looked at Sebastian with a confused and semi-worried look: "Even though I'm some-what flattered...I guess, did you bother telling her that I'm-"

Sebastian: "Gay? Yeah, I did."

Claude sighed in relief: "And that-"

Sebastian: "She's way over your league when it comes to age? Yeah..So, can I photograph you?"

Claude: "Absoluetly not.."

Sebastian pouted: "It's for my grade! And besides, you drew me when I was napping."

Claude: "Count it as you paying me back for photographing me in that museum, without permission."

He turned the blow dryer on and Sebastian pouted again.

Sebastian stepped behind Claude and stripped himself of his clothes. Claude didn't notice until he saw Sebastian's naked behind bent over the tub, turning the shower on.

Claude blushed madly and turned away, the blow dryer was still going.

Claude: "Do you mind?!"

Sebastian stood and turned around, he held a hand up to his ear and spoke loudly: "What?"

Claude spoke louder: "I said, do you mind?!"

Sebastian stepped closer to Claude: "I still can't hear you."

Claude shut the blow dryer off and shut his eyes: "Nevermind.."

Sebastian laughed: "I could hear you, I just enjoy it when I make you uncomfortable."

Claude scoffed and left the bathroom. Sebastian chuckled and stepped into Claude's shower, enjoying the warmth of the water as it ran down his fair skin.

••••••••••••••••••••

Claude could hear the rain outside pick up to a thunderstorm. He sighed as he walked down into his kitchen, ready to prepare a stew for him and Sebastian. He took out his cutting board, a knife and some vegetables from the fridge.

Claude washed his hands in warm water and began to cut the vegetables quickly and professionally. A few moments later his thermostat in the living room beeped repeatedly and Claude accidentally sliced his finger.

Claude cursed under his breath and dropped the knife, putting his finger in his mouth to magically stop the bleeding.

His thermostat still beeped and Claude became more worried. He had his thermostat programmed to where it beeps if it stops working. Claude rushed to his thermostat and looked at it, the words 'shutting down' flashed repeatedly on the small scream.

Claude: "No." he reached out to try and fix it, "no, no, no," he breathed. The thermometer next to the thermostat was steadily dropping down below Claude's comfort temperature of seventy five.

Because of Claude's moderate case of hypothermia, he couldn't risk getting cold.

BAM! There was a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder and the lights went out. Claude cursed again and bolted for his room.

He started to pace back and forth and began to panic, he don't know what to do. Lightening streaked across the sky, followed by the always pleasant sound of thunder; it made Claude jump.

His attention was caught when he heard Sebastian curse loudly in shock from the shower. Claude weighed his options: join or freeze. He sucked in his cheeks and slowly walked into the bathroom.

Claude sighed in relief as warmth enveloped his body, it is dark inside of the bathroom. He could hear Sebastian hum from inside the shower.

Claude gulped: "S- Sebastian?"

Sebastian stopped humming: "...Yes Claude.."

Claude: "..C-can I join you, please?"

Sebastian: "..."

Claude: "..The power went out and-"

Sebastian: "Your thermostat stopped working."

Claude: "Yes.."

It was silent for a few moments.

Sebastian: "...What are you waiting for then?"

Claude flushed and be removed his thermal shirt and glasses, he left his sweats on, a little to uncomfortable to take those off. He pulled back the shower curtain some and stepped into the shower, where he was greeted by Sebastian's warm embrace.

Sebastian: "Are you okay?"

Claude: "Yes, thank you."

The shower water soaked Claude's sweats and Sebastian could notice this. Sebastian moved his hands to Claude's waistband.

Sebastian: "You'll feel warmer if you took these off."

Claude wrapped his hands around Sebastian's wrists: "I don't feel like I need to."

Sebastian: "And what's with your bleeding finger?"

Claude looked shocked (if Sebastian could even see his face): "Huh? How could you tell?"

Sebastian: "I could feel the throbbing in your finger and the thick blood that's running down my wrist."

Claude: "I cut myself trying to make something to eat when my thermostat started shutting down and I..panicked."

Sebastian raised Claude's finger to his lips and stuck it in his mouth.

Claude widened his eyes, furrowed his brows and slid his finger out Sebastian's mouth: "Sebastian?"

His finger removed with a wet pop.

Sebastian: "Your fingers are cold."

Claude: "..."

Sebastian brushed his thumb across Claude's lips absentmindedly: "Your lips are cold too.."

Before Claude could attack with a rather witty and apathetic comeback, Sebastian captured his lips without thinking twice.

Claude strangely found himself kissing Sebastian back and he laced one of his hands through Sebastian's wet hair and laid the other on Sebastian's back.

Claude was unaware of Sebastian sinking his hands into Claude's sweats; Sebastian's hands were barely touching the top of Claude's behind, and he sank them down lower to pull the drenched sweats lower on Claude's waist and hips.

Claude stuttered between kisses: "Sebastian...what are you...mn...doing?"

Sebastian: "...To tell you the truth...ah...I don't know.."

There was a flash of lightning and more thunder, seconds later the power came back on. Claude opened his eyes as bright light assaulted his eye sockets. He broke the kiss as soon as the power came back on; reality beginning to slap Sebastian and Claude in the face. They released each other and blushed, Sebastian cut the water off while Claude attempted to pull his sweats up on his hips.

Sebastian stuttered nervously: "Uhmn...ha...well." He placed his hand behind his head.

Claude pulled the curtain back: "Let's just agree that you were helping me keep warm and we were just...hormonal."

Claude stepped out of the shower along with Sebastian. Claude walked swiftly out of the bathroom, obviously embarrassed.

Sebastian ran his hand through his ink black hair: "Right, hormonal."

••••••••••••••••TBC•••••••••••••

[A/N: Great Scott! It's been forever huh? Sorry^_^ I am writing another fanfic along with this...so sorry to keep you guys waiting. Aanndd it seems like Claude is uke and Sebastian is seme..YES! (Sorry, I just really love ukeCLAUDE/semeSEBASTIAN) I'll try and update ASAP. Happy Memorial Day those of you who live in the US.x)]


	6. Chapter 6

"You kissed him?!," Chris-Anne exclaimed for what seemed like the fifth time during the hour. Sebastian, Kimmy, and TJ face palmed simultaneously. The four of them sat in a comfortable booth in their favorite town diner.

Sebastian and Kimmy sat with their backs to the door and Chris-Anne and TJ sat on the other side. The waitress brought them their sodas soon; everyone except Sebastian drank from their glass.

TJ: "So how we're you able to kiss him huh? Jumping bases now?"

Sebastian looked into his drink, his cheeks blushed a little with embarrassment: "Well...I mean, it wasn't..like that...exactly.."

Kimmy: "What do you mean?"

Sebastian: "Well..I was in the shower, right."

The trio nodded intriguingly signaling for him to go on.

Sebastian: "Claude I'm guessing, is very phobic of the cold. Either that or he gets really sick when exposed to it. So when the power went out in his condo he came to the shower since it was the warmest place at the time."

The trio pressed closer to Sebastian, their eyes widened: "And?"

Sebastian sighed: "And he just got cold, so he asked if he could join me in the shower...And when he got in.." Sebastian smirked, "I kissed him.."

An awkward silence settled into the air until Chris-Anne spoke up: "So wait..you, after what? A week and a half of meeting and knowing Claude..Were able to kiss him, naked, in the shower?"

Sebastian shrugged: "Pretty much, why?"

Chris-Anne huffed and crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back: "Because, you can get your boyfriend in the shower with you after about a week and a half. And I can't even get my girlfriend in my house after a year."

TJ patted on her head sympathetically: "Yes, but you just have lesbian issues my dear."

Chris tsked and pouted with a hard face: "I don't have lesbian issues...She just...doesn't trust me in my house."

Kimmy grabbed a straw from a canister on the table, stuck it in her soda and blew bubbles.

Kimmy: "I wouldn't trust you either Chrissy, you're known to be quite a flirt."

Chris-Anne flipped her hair out of her face and winked playfully at Kimmy.

Chris-Anne: "What can I say? I'm born for it baby."

Kimmy rolled her eyes and turned to Sebastian smiling: "Tell me more about your boyfriend Sebastian."

Sebastian's face flushed: "No no, he isn't my boyfriend.."

"Yet," TJ finished.

Kimmy: "Do you like him Sebastian?"

Sebastian sipped his drink slowly: "I don't know.."

The waitress brought them a huge plate of nachos they had ordered earlier. They hungrily stuffed their mouths and carried on a light conversation.

Chris-Anne began to pop another nacho into her mouth until her eyes widened.

Chris: "Uh-oh."

Sebastian responded to her before he ate another nacho: "What is it?"

Chris whispered loud enough for them to hear: "Ex-boyfriend 12:00."

Sebastian nearly choked on his nacho and he spun around to see his ex-boyfriend, Ash Landers, ask for a table. He held hands with his new girlfriend, Angela Blanc. Sebastian cursed, turned around, and sunk lower into his booth seat.

TJ: "Looks like Ash finally found himself a girl."

Chris-Anne: "A girl? I thought he's into dick. I thought he was gay."

Kimmy: "He's bi."

Sebastian: "Why does he have to be here, nnooww?

TJ: "Shush, he's coming over.."

Sebastian scooted over closer to the window and bowed his head deep to avoid being seen or recognized, he crossed his arms over his chest. A few moments later the four of them recognized a familiar voice.

Ash: "Well, well, well. It's quite a surprise to see you guys here."

Chris mumbled: "Yeah, surprise, sure." She stuffed her face with more nachos to avoid more conversation. TJ busied himself with his phone and pretended to be texting; Kimmy cleared her throat and cleaned the dirt from underneath her purple fingernails.

Chris: "So uh," She popped another nacho in her mouth, "What brings you two here?"

Ash smiled at her: "Well, Angela will be moving in soon and I wanted to show her one of the best eateries in town."

TJ: "You couldn't take her to that five star restaurant a few corners down the way?"

Ash's smiled dropped a little: "It's just lunch, and we aren't dressed for the occasion."

Chris mumbled: "Mmmn, figures."

Kimmy, Sebastian, and TJ snickered, along with Angela who giggled a little. Ash began to grow irritated, Angela wrapped her arms around his arm an held it close to her chest.

Angela: "Ash, it's okay, it was just a little joke."

Ash sighed and tugged on Angela's hand: "I guess you're right. Hmn, well this was fun, let us go-"

Kimmy: "Aren't you gonna introduce us?"

Ash: "Well I wasn't planning on it."

Kimmy snorted and mumbled something in Japanese.

Ash huffed in annoyance and lazy gestured to the four of them: "Angela this is Chris-Anne.."

Chris-Anne gave Angela the stink eye and resumed to eat.

Ash then pointed to TJ: "This is TJ.."

TJ held two fingers up to his forehead and flicked them away kind of like a short salute.

Ash gestured to Kimmy: "And this is Kimmy.."

Kimmy gave her the peace sign.

Ash: "Okay, now we're done, let's lea-"

Sebastian: "You forgot one."

Sebastian picked his head up and smirked at the two of them.

Ash rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest: "I thought you were trying to hide from me."

Sebastian: "I was, then I thought, 'hey, let me congratulate this beautiful girl."

Angela blushed: "Congratulate me on what?"

Kimmy moved so Sebastian could step out of the booth, he then held his hand out to shake Angela's.

Sebastian: "That you're dating the biggest jerk this world has ever known."

Angela's face flushed and she withdrew her hand quickly. She looked at Ash's scowling face: "Ash?"

Ash: "Don't listen to this bastard, he is my ex-boyfriend, Sebastian. And I am glad I dumped him."

Sebastian but a finger to his lip and looked up in mock thought.

Sebastian: "If I recall. It was me who dumped you right?"

Ash tsked and grabbed Angela's elbow, he lightly tugged her: "How about you go to our table?"

Angela looked from Ash to Sebastian to the three sitting at the table; she nodded. Before she left she stood on her tiptoes to quickly kiss Ash.

TJ jokingly whistled, Kimmy smirked, and Chris-Anne looked at them mischievously with a cat grin.

Chris-Anne: "PDA now huh?"

Angela blushed and left quickly, Ash rolled his eyes and put his fist on his hip facing Sebastian.

Ash: "Aren't you suppose to be chasing dick right about now?"

Sebastian smiled and stuck his hands in his back pockets: "You mean like the one not between your legs?"

The three at the table "ooed."

Sebastian: "I have someone in mind but it's.." he struggled finding the right word.."complicated."

Ash sighed in irritation: "As everything is with you."

He gave the four of them a quick and meaningless wave and departed for his table.

Sebastian slid back into the booth and took a nacho into his mouth: "Well that was fun.."

The plate of nachos is empty save for some leftover cheese and a few crumbs.

Chris-Anne called a waitress over and asked for more nachos.

About ten minutes passed and they were back to eating, joking, and talking.

Soon, Angela came up to their table. Sebastian arched a brow at her: "Changed your mind about Ash so soon?"

Angela smiled: "No, he's actually in the bathroom right now. But, I wanted to ask you of something, if I may?"

Sebastian looked at his friends for guidance; they nodded their approval. He turned back to Angela: "What did you want to ask?"

Angela reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out a business card with a number, date and a location. He turned the card over and read: 'BLANC'S model and photography' in gold calligraphy.

Sebastian: "What is this?"

Angela tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear: "Well Ash told me that you are in the same photography class as him. My dad and his brother have a small modeling and photography business; they need ten young models, and five young photographers. They are doing a photo shoot themed Angels and Demons this weekend, for an photography show coming up soon; and they wish to showcase young photographer's skills. We have four photographers counting Ash, and nine models including myself. But, I hoped you could join and invite a friend to model with us?"

Sebastian beamed, this is a chance for him to get noticed and drag Claude out of his house for something more than errands.

Sebastian: "I'll do it, but I must ask, what's the sex of the models."

Angela: "Both. We already have five females, we need one more male."

Sebastian smiled devilishly: "Perfect." He shook Angela's hand and she left before Ash got back to the table.

Chris-Anne: "Looks like Sebastian found something fun to do this weekend."

TJ: "Who are you inviting?"

Sebastian: "Claude of course, only if I can get him out of his condo.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

THE NEXT DAY:

Claude shut the fridge door, and placed a hand on his hip in annoyance. He turned to face a pouting Sebastian who sat on his kitchen island.

Claude: "Absolutely not Sebastian."

Sebastian signed over dramatically and rolled his eyes, he hopped off the island and followed Claude into his living room.

Sebastian: "Come on, why not? You need to get out some more."

Claude sat on his couch, chocolate pudding in hand, and flicked his tv on.

Claude: "I'm an art student not a model," he ate some pudding.

Sebastian scoffed, he walked in front of Claude and tilted his chin up with his thumb and pointer finger.

Sebastian: "It'd be nice, people need a chance to see your pretty face."

Claude's cheeks blushed to reddish-pink and he looked down to the floor. He smacked Sebastian's hand away with the back of his.

Claude spoke quietly: "Flirting will get you nowhere."

Sebastian grabbed Claude's chin again with more force and tilted it up once more.

Sebastian: "But I wasn't flirting, I mean it. It'd be nice of you to do this for me."

Claude rolled his eyes and huffed: "Fine."

Sebastian smiled: "I knew you'd come around." He let go of Claude's chin and plopped down on the couch next to him, next he grabbed Claude pudding and spoon from him and took a bite of the pudding.

Claude: "Hey!"

Sebastian smirked and licked some pudding from the corner of his mouth: "Oh I'm sorry, you wanna share?"

Sebastian leaned up against Claude and tucked his feet underneath himself.

Claude scoffed and stood up: "You're unbelievable and acting strange." He left for the kitchen.

Sebastian chuckled then jumped up and ran for the kitchen to see Claude reach for a box of Cheez-Its in his high cabinet, he had to stand on his tiptoes to try and reach it. Sebastian stood behind him, propped his hand on Claude's back, and stood on his own tiptoes to grab the box before Claude. Claude froze as Sebastian shook the box and bent down to whisper into Claude's ear: "Come on you know I'm playing."

Claude growled in annoyance and turned towards a laughing Sebastian.

Claude: "Do you mind?"

Sebastian: "I only do it because it makes you uncomfortable and it's funny. So no, no I don't mind much."

Claude tsked and snatched the box from Sebastian, he opened it and smirked at Sebastian.

Claude: "You owe me.." he popped a cracker into his mouth and chewed it slowly.

Sebastian's brow furrowed: "What do I owe?"

Claude: "Well, since I am modeling for you," he ate another cracker and talked after he swallowed, "I need you to take me to the grocery store."

Sebastian: "That's it? You have a car!"

Claude popped in another cracker: "Yeah, but I don't feel like driving and it's a beautiful day today, a nice eighty five degrees."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes: "Whatever. Let's just go before I change my mind."

He grabbed his keys from out of his pocket and walked to the door. Claude followed behind him chuckling: "Don't you mean if I change my mind? I mean I don't have to model for you."

Sebastian: "Shutup."

••••••••••••••••••••

Claude rolled the cart through the grocery store, he relied on Sebastian to grab things from the frozen section though. They turned down the soda and chip aisle, Sebastian snuck a glance at Claude. Sebastian admired his physical beauty, since it was hot today Claude decided to wear a short-sleeved foreign band tee his half brother and step sister had gotten him. Sebastian stared at his slightly muscular arms. He only remembers seeing them during the shower incident but he was too embarrassed to keep staring.

Claude caught him staring and smiled small at him: "You okay?"

Sebastian blinked and toyed with his snake bite piercing: "Yeah, I'm fine, you almost done?"

Claude nodded: "Almost." Claude left to browse a selection of sodas while Sebastian leaned on the shopping cart handle. Claude returned with two sodas in hand and asked for Sebastian's opinion. Sebastian became oblivious to all Claude was saying when he noticed two angelic looking people turn down their aisle. Sebastian's eyes widened and he cursed, next he grabbed the handle and hurriedly back it up, running over Claude's foot in the process.

Claude dropped the soda's on the floor, they burst open, he clutched his foot: "Ow! Sebastian!"

Sebastian turned the cart and pushed it rapidly down to the next aisle.

Sebastian: "Sorry Claude!," he called from over his shoulder. Claude limped to catch up with Sebastian who is now in the fruit section.

Claude hissed: "What was that about?"

Sebastian looked at the fruit to avoid Claude's eyes: "Oh nothing, I just saw a two for one sale, I thought you could use some fruit."

Claude: "I don't need any. You just rolled over my foot, it hurts."

Sebastian sighed and laced his arms around Claude's waist, pulling him into a light embrace.

Sebastian: "I'm sorry."

"Oh, how cute," a female voice commented. Sebastian and Claude both blushed and Sebastian released Claude quickly. They turned to see Ash and Angela. Angela had a hand placed on the middle of her chest and she is smiling sweetly. Ash had a rather envious look on his face and held a hand hold basket on his arm.

Angela: "Are you two dating?"

Sebastian's face turned a darker shade of red and be held up his hands defensively: "It's not what it looks like," he laughed embarrassed with the situation, "we're just friends, honest."

Ash: "Oh really?"

Claude: "Are they who you were running from?"

Ash chuckled: "Feeling intimidated now Sebastian?"

Sebastian's blush faded and be rolled his eyes: "Actually the sight of you makes me so disgusted that I just didn't want to ruin the merchandise by barfing on it, because I happened to look at you."

Before Ash could say something Claude stepped up to the couple and held out his hand: "Hey, I'm Claude, Sebastian's friend. And if you hadn't noticed he failed to introduce me so I guess I shall do it myself."

Angela shook his hand first and smiled at him: "I'm Angela, and this is Ash, my boyfriend."

Claude smiled back and held his hand out to Ash. Ash looked at Claude's hand, unimpressed and waved his own hand like he was shooing Claude away.

Ash: "Yeah, yeah..nice to meet you too Claude."

Angela: "You have such pretty eyes Claude, have you ever considered modeling?"

Claude: "Well..not really but, Sebastian needs me to model for some photography thing. So he practically begged me to-"

Claude was cut off by Ash.

Ash: "You two, are participating in Angela's father's photo shoot?"

Claude looked at him quizzically: "Well, I guess.."

Ash turned to Angela: "Angela, did you know about this?"

Angela: "Well, I invited Sebastian and left an open invitation for whomever he wanted to bring to model."

Sebastian: "Back off Ash, she was just being nice, and she has a good taste in searching for talent."

Ash cut his eyes at Sebastian and Claude: "Fine then.." He smirked and held his hand out to Sebastian: "May the best team win. Angela and I against Claude and yourself."

Sebastian bared his signature grin and shook Ash's hand while looking him in the eye.

Sebastian: "Deal. And may the winner get all bragging rights."

Ash: "Loser models in the most humiliating outfit.."

Sebastian grinned larger: "Then I best find a humiliating outfit for you."

Ash: "Don't get your hopes up."

They released each other's grip and Ash and Angela left.

Claude: "What just happened?"

Sebastian: "What just happened is a friendly, competition between two ex-lovers and photographers."

••••••••••••••••••••••••

5:45 am

Sebastian knocked on Claude's condo door, it is a cold, early morning and Sebastian still tried to fight of a little sleep. The door opened and a warm glow spread upon his face along with a warm smile. Hannah stood in the doorway with her hair tied into a long ponytail and she is wearing scrubs with Mickey faces on them.

Hannah: "Hello Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled: "Hey Hannah."

Hannah: "Claude told me you were coming yesterday. So I stayed up to let you in. I left some of stuff here and came to get it." She held the door open and invited him in. He thanked her briefly and sat on the sofa sluggishly. He watched Hannah pack food in the kitchen, and he became quite curious.

Sebastian: "Why are you up so early? If you don't mind me asking?"

Hannah walked to the couch, a cup of coffee in hand, and sat down. She traced the rim of the cup with her lilac fingernail.

Hannah: "I'm a vocational nurse for a hospital in the next town, and I'm working early hours because I'm going to school to get my Master's in nursing to become a registered nurse later in the day."

Sebastian nodded: "Very nice. And here I thought you were just another pretty face."

Hannah looked down into her cup almost depressingly.

Hannah: "Yes, my dad said the same thing almost."

Sebastian sat up: "What?"

Hannah: "When I was fifteen, my dad used to always tease me about my body. How my waist was too small and my boobs were too big; he said I was good for nothing but sex."

Sebastian's eyes widened as he noticed a tear slide from her blue eye and into her coffee.

Hannah: "He started the verbal abuse after Claude came out about being gay, and my half-brother was only ten at the time. There was a lot of family struggle in our house, and the only person us three could seek refuge in was my step-mother, or Claude's birth mother to be exact." She started to sob and more tears ran down her face, "He wasn't fair, he told us he could of abandoned us if he wanted to, but it wouldn't be fair to leave us 'bastard-children' with our mother."

Sebastian scooted closer and dabbed the tears from her eyes with a tissue he grabbed from the tissue box. He wrapped an arm around her carefully and guided her head to his shoulder.

Sebastian: "Hey. It's okay Hannah."

Her short sobbing stopped slowly and she looked Sebastian in the eyes: "Take care of Claude will you?"

Sebastian smiled gently: "I will."

Hannah smiled, sniffed, and wiped her eyes: "I'm sorry, I just needed to get that off my chest."

Sebastian nodded: "I understand."

Hannah stood and walked back to the kitchen, she returned with a small thermos full of hot liquid. It is wrapped in a cloth.

Sebastian yawned and arched a lazy brow: "What's that?"

Hannah: "It's Claude's drink, for his sickness."

Sebastian grew interested: "Sickness?"

Hannah's mouth shaped into an "o": "Oh, he hasn't told you." She took her seat back on the couch, "Claude has hypothermia."

Sebastian's eyes widened.

Hannah: "He can't be in temperature under seventy-five degrees, seventy at the lowest, for more than five minutes."

Sebastian swallowed thickly: "What happens if he does?"

Hannah: "He starts shivering violently, his movements become slow and labored, his muscles result in miscoordination, he stumbles and grows mildly confused, his skin becomes pale; and his lips, ears, fingers, and toes turn blue."

Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck anxiously: "Wow."

Hannah nodded: "Please take care of him." She stood and set the thermos on the coffee table, grabbed her pack of food, keys, and a small purse.

She gave Sebastian another smile, waved and left the house. Sebastian strode over to the door and locked it, he looked down at the lock his hand was still on.

Sebastian: "I promise, Hannah."

Sebastian opened Claude's bedroom door slowly, it is fairly dark. Sebastian shut the door behind him, kicked his shoes and socks off. He then discarded of his sweater, save for the black, fashion tank top he wore with the California Republic logo on it. He walked over to the side of the bed Claude is on. He set the thermos on the bedside table and toyed with his snakebites with his tongue as he watched Claude sleep. He sat on his knees and noticed how soft Claude's facial features were. His lips were parted slightly and he was taking slow and gentle breathes through his parted lips. Claude's hands were tucked underneath his pillow and his violet-black hair laid haphazardly on his pillow and in his face. Sebastian eyes wandered down to Claude's bare, white chest and the gray sweats he wore on his lower half. Growing curious, Sebastian tickled tip of Claude's nose with his fingertip; he watched and chuckled lightly when Claude scrunched his nose up and nuzzled himself even deeper into the pillow.

Sebastian smiled and took his phone out his back pocket. He made sure the flash was off before he snapped a picture of the sleeping beauty, he saved the picture and tucked his phone away. Sebastian stood and noticed that Claude began to shiver slightly because he had rolled onto his back from underneath his covers. Not taking any chances, Sebastian grabbed Claude's blanket and draped it over him. He watched as Claude adjusted himself to snuggle into the blanket. Sebastian smirked as he raked the violet-black hair out of Claude's sleeping face. His hand traveled down to cup his cheek and his thumb gently stroked his cheek, then ghosted over his bottom lip.

'I wonder,' Sebastian thought.

Sebastian leaned in closer to Claude; to the point where one knee was on the bed, his other hand was above Claude's head, and he stood on his other leg.

Sebastian's breath ghosted over Claude's lips and his snakebites as well. Sebastian was close to sealing the kiss before Claude began to stir in his sleep. Sebastian let go of Claude's face but resumed his half-standing position on the bed.

Claude cracked a golden eye open then closed it back a groaned.

Claude: "...Sebassttiiaann...why are you straddling mmee?"

Sebastian: "Well it's nice to see you too sleeping beauty."

Claude sighed.

Sebastian: "I came early"- yawn -"and I'm still tired. Let me lay with you."

Claude mumbled "whatever" and buried back into the pillow. Sebastian smirked and plopped down loudly next to Claude. Claude grunted and pulled the covers over his shoulders in annoyance. Sebastian lay on his back staring up at the ceiling, his eyes slowly began to droop close until he felt Claude lightly shiver next to him. Sebastian's eyes wandered over to Claude.

Sebastian: "Hey. You okay?"

Claude: "I'm fine, it's just a little chilly in here."

Sebastian: "Still?"

Sebastian untucked the covers and got underneath them. He slid closer to Claude and draped his arm around his waist. Claude twitched: "Your arms are cold!"

He then tried to pry himself from Sebastian's grasp but Sebastian only tightened his grip.

Sebastian: "Stop it."

Claude only continued to struggle: "Get. Off. Me."

Sebastian grew irritated and tucked on Claude's waist with enough force to pull him back into his chest.

"Stop. It," Sebastian commanded with a cold voice. Claude stopped struggling but was still tense.

Sebastian buried his nose into Claude's neck: "Relax. Your body will adjust, my skin isn't that cold, you're over-reacting."

Claude visibly relaxed against Sebastian.

Claude: "I'm sorry."

Sebastian: "It's okay, I forgive you."

The room was silent for a few minutes until Claude spoke up: "Did Hannah tell you of my...sickness?"

Sebastian: "Yeah."

Claude: "Mhmn."

Silence.

Sebastian's eyes began to droop close once again to fall into somewhat of a deep sleep. He felt his arms moving and the bed creaked as Claude was shifting positions to face Sebastian.

He smiled weakly when he felt Claude press closer to his body.

Sebastian murmured sleepily: "I give you an inch, you take it a mile."

Claude mumbled "whatever" into Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian chuckled, trying to keep himself awake: "Chris, TJ, and Kimmy were talking about you the other day.."

Claude: "Me?"

Sebastian yawned: "Well..I shared the story of our first kiss and-"

Claude groaned and rolled over, out of Sebastian's grip, onto his back.

Claude: "Well that's just craptastic!"

He rubbed his temples: "It wasn't even to be considered a kiss."

Sebastian propped himself up on an elbow: "What should we call it then?"

Claude: "...It was, just a..hormonal phase between two male friends, in order to keep me warm."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed over dramatically. He flopped haphazardly back on the pillow and ran his hands down his face.

Sebastian: "Well, we have to have an official kiss someday.."

Claude: "Why?"

Sebastian: "I don't know, it just seems..right."

Claude sighed: "You're talking based of nonsense, your too sleepy. Kisses need to mean something."

Sebastian cut his eyes, then slowly sat up.

Sebastian: "Claude."

Claude turned to face Sebastian. Sebastian swiftly cupped Claude's face and crashed his lips to Claude's.

Claude's cheeks flushed red; he shut his eyes and shoved Sebastian away.

Sebastian panted: "Did that mean anything?"

Claude: "Other that you're a hormonal freak, no."

Sebastian kissed him a second time, only deeper: "And that one."

Claude: "Now you're just being stupid."

Sebastian pecked his lips in between his words: "Do. Any. Of. These. Mean. Anything?"

Claude's eyes drooped in annoyance and he huffed and shook his head: "No."

Sebastian growled and sank into his pillow in defeat. His face grew into a cat-like grin and he looked at Claude.

Sebastian: "They must mean something if you kept on letting me kiss your lips."

Claude embarrassingly blushed and looked away with a pout: "It's..not..that's not the point!"

Sebastian chuckled.

Claude huffed: "Point is, I won't believe you're meaning it unless we're in a steady, and healthy, relationship."

Sebastian sat up: "So you're giving me permission to ask you out?"

Claude: "No, I'm just informing you."

Sebastian grabbed Claude's hand and held it to his chest.

Sebastian: "Well then, will you go out with me, Claude Faustus?"

Claude withdrew his hand: "No."

He got up and started walking to the bathroom. Sebastian sighed and plopped stomach down into Claude's place.

Sebastian: "Come on baby, I mean, we were sleeping in the same bed a few moments ago."

Claude turned around in the doorway: "That meant nothing, and don't call me 'baby', I'm not your boyfriend.."

Sebastian huffed in defeat and buried his face in the warm covers. He forced himself to sleep since the time was 6:30am and they had to leave by 8:00am.

Claude finished washing his hands and sighed: "If you're going to be my boyfriend, please mean it next time.."

/TBC\

[A/N: Whoa! Sorry guys, I kinda went hiatus on this story/chapter, but now I'm back. Um, it took me like 5 days to write this chapter. And, the reason I'm so late updating is because I just got a deviant art so I'm too busy with that right now. And, I recently got into reading BrucexLoki fanfiction ssoo...yeah xD. Haha. I hope this was long enough for you guys. And, you'll have to wait a bit longer for new chapters. Sorry for any grammer/punctuation issues!

Anyway, if you are following my other story, Claude's A Cat. Sorry! I'm still on hiatus with that story!

So bye, peace.

~RM2199.


End file.
